This is acting
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: Continuation of 'Blowback'. Final part of "This is Acting".


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Resume:** Continuation of 'Blowback'. Final part of "This is Acting".

 **This is acting**

 _Lay down your arms_

 _I don't wanna fight anymore_

 _Rough seas will be calm_

 _Hold on while we weather the storm_

 _We fall down like dogs playing dead_

 _Well our love's not worth playing chicken with_

 **Sia-Broken Glass**

Gibbs disengaged himself from the window and watched Jenny climb the stairs to her office, her high heels making a loud noise as if she was discounting her frustration on the floor. Some agents who had witnessed the director press the 'Big and scary' Gibbs in the window, looked away from the agent, who threw them his best 'Gibbs stare'.

Adjusting his shirt, his fingers brushed against the mark Jenny had left there, before taking a deep breath and marching toward the stairs. It was time for him and Jenny to drop their little games if they still wanted a chance to be happy together.

His time in Mexico with Franks had shown him that he would always love Shanon and Kelly, but it was time to let them go, because the world would always keep going, and an example of that was what Jenny had said that just because he had left the NCIS, the agency hadn't stopped.

Hollis was an interesting woman, but just like Stephanie, she was a replacement for Jenny so he could move on. But there was no way to move on without Jenny. She was his future, as cliché as it sounded. He loved her even after the Paris fiasco and all that mattered at that moment was to have Jenny back.

Gibbs climbed the stairs quickly, ignoring Cynthia and invading Jenny's office.

"Again!" The redhead hissed in frustration, before turning her face to the door, irritated and then shocked.

To Gibbs's surprise, she had her back to the door, the gray sweater she wore raised to her shoulders, revealing her bra, whose hook seemed to be broken. Jenny was flushed and Gibbs could see it from the door, as he approached her in slow steps, as if not to frighten her.

"Agent Gibbs? What gives you the right to invade my office?" She asked annoyed but inside a shiver ran through her body at the look of admiration and desire he was giving her.

 _She hadn't changed since Paris, maybe she looks even more beautiful._ Gibbs thought, still with a look of admiration, but managing to disguise it.

She lowered her sweater and folded her arms over her chest, staring at him, remembering the argument at the window.

"Turn around, Jen."

"What, you think you can come into my office and give me orders, Agent Gibbs? I am the director and you, my subordinate!" She said rolling her eyes, annoyed.

"Jen, just turn around, please."

Please had been the magic word because Jenny's irritation disappeared, leaving only a look of surprise on her face. Gibbs rarely asked for something.

"All right."

Turning her back to him, she let her arms drop to her sides and the man stopped behind her, lifting her sweater slowly and Jenny began to protest when she realized that his hands were holding the broken clasp of her bra, intending to fix it. The gesture melted the woman's anger and she relaxed, unable to see his face as she had her back to him.

Gibbs's hands were rough from working with the wood of his boat, but they were gentle too as they moved over the clasp, occasionally brushing against her skin, making her blush.

He pulled both sides of her bra to keep her breasts in place, making she gasp at the gesture and he made a final move and fixed her bra with a clip he had in his pocket. Turning her gently to him, Gibbs realized that she had her eyes closed, breathing deeply and he whispered in her ear:

"Just like you left a mark on my shirt, I left one in your bra." He said, referring to the clip on her bra. "So every time you wear it, you will think of me. But the choice is yours if you just want to think of us together and continue with this game where we don't care about each other anymore or if you want to act and do something. Because I love you, Jen."

Jenny opened her eyes, watching Gibbs take a step back, waiting for an answer and the answer Jenny intended to give him, send him to hell evaporated, because she knew he was being honest with her, and that there was no more Hollis or Shanon and that everything was up to her and how she would act.

She was tired of being alone, of thinking about their Paris nights together or pretending that smart women in powerful positions like hers shouldn't be in relationships with their to subordinates and that if she wanted to get La Grenouille, she couldn't have anything distracting her, To let Gibbs in.

It was time to let him know about La Grenouille and her father. It was time to act and be happy.

"I want you, Jethro. I love you, too." Jenny admitted with a small smile, staring at Gibbs, who felt his heart warm before she stood on tiptoe and held his face between her hands, kissing his lips.

The kiss began softly, reliving the memories of the two of them together, before becoming more serious and Gibbs ran a hand down her back as they headed for the couch and Jenny sighed on his lips, stroking his grey hair gently as they fell on the couch.

Gibbs was above her, pinning her with his legs sensuality, staring at her face, that looked like she had rejuvenated without all the stress. Jenny smirked, not caring that she had work to do and they were at the NCIS, her office. All that mattered was Gibbs.

His lips found hers again while he ran his hands on her back, raising to the fixed hook massaging her back and then going to her front and massaging her breasts covered by the bra while she ran her hands over his chest.

His left hand squeezed her breast, before releasing it and went to her back, finding the hook and Jenny giggled while he opened it, freeing her breasts.

"A little impatient, hum?"

"Eight years waiting for you, Jen." He murmured back, but he stopped to search on her face for a look of approval and she conceded with a soft smile, full of love and he looked back, with the same feelings for her.

Gibbs used his other hand to caress her face, smiling passionately before kissing her again, and his hands went to her skirt, raising it slowly to provoke her, until his hand reached her covered center, massaging her.

The woman sighed and he felt her hands going to his blazer and undressing him, before going to his belt, provoking him with her touch on his memer, closing her hands around it, smiling slyly because she wasn't the type to wait

Firing back, Gibbs smirked pinned her legs to his even more, undressing her from the sweater and broken bra that wss open, so they could start the new chapter of their lives.


End file.
